Gentle
by kensdeeksyas
Summary: She missed him, in every aspect, including sexual. *SORT OF POST SPOILS OF WAR* First smut, please leave a review!


Light streamed through the cracks of the blinds, the sun shined on the two partners wrapped up in each other's embrace.

For the first time five months Kensi felt safe. Afghanistan took quite a toll on her, both physically and mentally. In the last 48 hours with Deeks, she was putting back together the pieces of her life as quick as possible. All she wanted was for her life to return to normal.

Deeks had an arm thrown over her torso, their legs were intertwined. Kensi snuggled closer to his chest and that's when she felt it…

His manhood, standing tall and proud, pushing into her backside.

Kensi's eyes bulged outside of her head. She missed him, every aspect, including sexual. After getting a taste of him once, she was without a doubt addicted.

She turned her head slightly to see her shaggy haired partner. His eyes were shut, his breathing was even. Which led to the conclusion that he was still asleep.

Kensi couldn't keep her self from humming in excitement, she felt the wetness between her legs beginning to form.

She rubbed her butt against his erection, Kensi scooted up so she could feel him where she needed him.

"Mmm.." Deeks moaned into Kensi's neck, still in his sleeping state. She started moving faster, grinding against her sleeping partner.

Deeks eyes snapped opened, and was unaware of Kensi's actions. "Oh God! Kensi I'm so sorry, um you know sometimes it just-"

He was interrupted by a groan from his bedmate, "Uhh."

He moved his hand to her hips stopping her, "Kensi.. we can't do this. Y-you're still healing and-"

"Be gentle." she said softly, turning in his arms.

Deeks looked at his partner's face, she was flushed and breathing heavily. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kensi rolled her body against his, "Please? I'll tell you if I can't take it. I just want to be back to normal, I want us back to normal."

He couldn't tell her no, he's never been able too.

Deeks kissed her soundly, his finger threaded through her hair, he rolled on top of her.

Kensi nipped at his bottom lip begging for access, he gladly gave it to her.

After awhile he moved from her lips to her neck, finding her sweet spot, the same one from many months before. "De-" Her moan was stuck in her throat when his hand found the swollen flesh beneath her sleep shirt.

He was mindful or her sore ribs as he dragged the over sized shirt over her head. Deeks looked over her body, with scar and bruises she was still the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Kensi tugged Deeks' head back towards her, "Come on."

The moment his mouth came in contact with her right nipple a loud moan roared over the quiet room. Her body arched towards the source of her pleasure.

Deeks sucked and swirled his tongue around the bump while kneading the other. Kensi withered under him, moaning uncontrollably. He bit down on the nipple slightly as he released it out of his mouth.

She whimpered slightly at the lack of heat. Deeks slid up so he was eye level with her. "Hey there."

Kensi smiled a genuine smile, "Hi." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, "Much better."

Deeks reconnected their lips. Kensi couldn't take her mind of the bulge between her legs, she let a hand slid down to his manhood.

He bit her lip and moaned as her hand slipped under his sweats.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you start that." he groaned, pulling her hand away from him and setting it over her head.

"Hurry up then." Kensi urged.

"You're not very patient today."

"It's been five months Deeks. I have every right to make you hurry your ass up."

Deeks leaned down, kissing every scar and bruise of her upper body, slowly he made his way down to the top of her sleep shorts and paused. She was so wet, it soaked through. Deeks pushed two fingers to the aching area, he was rewarded by a deep groan. "M-more."

He grabbed the band of the shorts along with her soaked panties and ripping them down her long legs. Kensi's legs fell open as he made his way up towards her sex.

Deeks lifted both of her legs over his shoulders, holding them with his hands.

His tongue flicked out into her folds, Kensi's hands pulled at his hair. Deeks swiped up and down until he moved onto suck on her clit. "Yes Deeeeeks. M-more." He entered two fingers into her opening, he had to wait for her to expand for an easier access. Her heel dug into his shoulder blade, keeping him locked in his position,

Less than a minute later Kensi was slamming herself repeatedly onto Deeks' fingers. "Don't stop! I'm so cl-"

Kensi's head shot up and looked down at Deeks. "What the fuck? Why'd you stop!?"

"For the grand finale Fern." He smirked, sliding up to kiss her lips.

Kensi shoved the sweats down Deeks' legs. "You sure about this Kensi?"

"Yes, God yes."

There was no need to check if she was ready for him, she was practically head of his cock teased at her folds, her gentle hand led him to her source of ache. It squeezed through the tight passageway, Kensi was panting loudly, tensing at every movement to go deeper. "You good?"

"Y-yeah I'm just um- really tight."

"God, I can tell."

Deeks held still for a few moments. The small movement from the laughter the erupted in Kensi's throat was enough to start them off.

He slid in and out slowly, giving Kensi time to adjust. Deeks got faster and faster at Kensi's request.

"Deeks- I need you deeper, I need you so bad." she whispered.

He slipped out of her, "Hands and knees." His demand made her excited, his voice was husky and full of lust.

She shot up moving to the demanded position, Deeks squeezed onto hips and entered her from behind.

Kensi's head hung forward as he hit her hilt.

He started moving fast, ramming into her with every thrust.

"Deeks, r-right there. God yes. Uh-uh-uh-uh." Kensi couldn't control her mouth, moans and words of passion rang freely. Deeks was silent, enjoying every moment of watching Kensi come undone. His hands squeezed her breast, being gentle was long gone now, but she didn't seem to mind.

He could feel her walls clenching to his member, "Deeks..." she whined, she didn't want this end. Deeks leaned over to her ear, "Come for me Kens, you said it yourself it's been five whole months, let me see you." His hand drifted to her front, easily finding the bundle of nerves, Deeks rubbed her vigorously. With the other hand he held her head to face him.

He silenced her with kisses as her moans got louder, she was getting closer and closer.

Deeks' kisses couldn't contain her moan as she came over the edge. "DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKSSS-UHH"

With two more hard thrust, he followed. "Kenss." he growled in her ear.

The room was filled with heavy breathing, Deeks slid out of her and fell to the side of her.

He ran his hand up and down her bare back, "Sorry."

Kensi scooted closer to him, "Why?"

"That got a little rough."

Kensi smiled at his terminology, "I might be a little sore tomorrow, but that was worth it."

Deeks laughed, "Come here." She snuggled back to him and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too."


End file.
